Truancy
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: This was the one topic Steph knew better than Cassandra did. Maybe she should challenge her to a social competition one day. For teaching purposes, of course. -Stephanie, Cassandra, for the heroines-fest challenge


**Title:** Truancy

**Prompt/Theme:** Cassandra Cain/Stephanie Brown, they teach each other new things everyday

**Fandom:** DCU Batgirl

**Characters/Pairing:** Cass, Steph

**A/N:** So, I'm pretty sure the dialogue part is semi-screwed up. I sadly have a read a very strange mix of Cass and Stephanie comics. It's also a bit rushed toward the end.

This is based back when Cass is still learning English.

**Summary:** _This was the one topic Steph knew better than Cassandra did._

...

...

...

Before she can knock on the door a second time, it opens and her fist is caught

"That was quick." Stephanie looks up at her friend and snorts at the puzzled look Cass gives her as she let's go of her hand.

"Why are you here?"

"You're sick!" Before another word is said, she pushes her way in to see the new apartment. All one glorious room of it, with the kitchen and the bedroom only divided by the floor change from carpet to tile. The walls are bare, with only a table, a chair, a small drawer, and a bed as furniture. It's almost depressing.

No, it is depressing. Clearly next time she comes back, she'll have to bring some posters.

"I'm not." There it is again, that confused note, and she feels mischievous. Sure, maybe Cass can knock her out any time, and maybe at nearly everything else Cass is the best, but _this_? _This_ is something she is definitely better at.

It's awesome to have the one-up for once.

"Yes, you are," she sing-songs back, sitting on the bed. It's as hard as a rock and refuses to move when she bounces.

"I'm..." Cass stops, mulling her words over. "Is there another...meaning for sick?"

"No, no," Steph gets up, slinging small tote-bag off her shoulders as she does so. "No, I just meant that you're not going anywhere today. Today, you're staying in."

"...skipping?"

"...yes. Skipping's sometimes good, you know." Another thing Steph is better at. Maybe she should challenge Cass to a social battle one day. As a teaching thing.

"I see." There's a pause before she continues. "Test?"

"No, I don't have a test." She frowns, squinting at Cass in an attempt to dare her to say something else. It doesn't work and she releases her breath. "Anyways, not why I'm here."

Opening her bag, she takes out all creams and makeup she owned, plus the ones she raided from her mother. With her friend, she really didn't know what would work.

"Sep..Sepor..."

Taking a look at the lipstick Cassandra picked up, she corrects her pronunciation. "Sephora."

"...what..."

"We're having a day at the spa. Well, not at the spa, because I think you'll KO whoever massages you. Which reminds me, thanks for helping me with my balance the other day, but that's not what I meant when I said, 'Teach me how you do it.' Next time, I'm expecting to learn how you knock me out so quickly."

Cassandra's already gone through her entire set of bottles and jars, giving each perfume and scented cream a sniff before setting it down. Now she's looking at Steph expectedly, still not entirely understanding what's going to happen.

"So...I'm going to essentially make our skin nicer and maybe get some make-up on you that will stay. And look nice. Because this make-up was kind of both for my mom and I and it might not work on you as well."

There's not a hint of understanding on her best friend's face and Stephanie's smile goes down a notch when she realizes just how complicated this might get. "All right, first things first, let's wash our faces." Pushing Cassandra in front of her, she propels her into the bathroom.

"Use this soap." It's not really special at all, but she's pretty sure it's 100x better than the cheapest brand Cassandra could find. That cheapest brand that shall now find its way into the trash, courtesy of Stephanie Brown. "You can keep it. I think I need to take you shopping later. You have Bruce's freaking credit card, I'm sure you can get better things than this."

"...I don't need."

"Sure you say that now, but your body tells me otherwise. Done? Okay, let's get started."

The first challenge would be to figure out what to give first. "A massage would probably be good, but I'm pretty sure I'll end up on the floor the moment I make a mistake."

Cass stares at her and Steph laughs sheepishly. "I've been working on my inside voice. I really have. Um...I guess I can start with a facial? Or maybe your hands...you do use them a lot...and your feet..."

The facial would be easiest, though. "I can start with your face and work my down? Yeah, let's try that."

-x-

"Cass, the cream is supposed to stay on your face! As are the cucumbers."

"...sorry. It's good to have food on face?"

"...yeah...um...they have relaxing properties? Or something like that. I didn't really look up the why. But not all food, so don't start putting hotdogs or other things on your face."

"...you tried?"

"No! I didn't. Never. That's common sense."

"..."

"Okay, maybe once, but I was little. Very little. Like, kindergarten little."

-x-

"Okay, let's try something else..." Stephanie looks back at the open jars of cream and the bowls filled with colourful mixtures on the table. No, not a cream this time. Maybe make-up? "Let's try..."

She looks at the eyeliner. Why yes, Steph, it's definitely a good idea to try and put a pointed object near Cass's eyes.

_Beep, beep beep._

The alarm goes off in her pocket and she tries not to give a sigh of relief. Next time, she'll have to plan this better. Cass looks up at her inquisitively, still lying on her bed with her face under Steph's hands. Her body is already tense, ready to go, and Steph can't quite argue against it.

It's not like she isn't eager to go beat some idiot up.

"Oh, screw it. Let's go kick some ass."


End file.
